Some of the microsome components formed under conditions of microsome fusion were previously detected in capillary zone electrophoresis using buffered polyacrylamide solutions. We attempted to isolate these components by 1) modification of design and procedure of free-flow electrophoresis, and 2) by application of automated gel electrophoresis apparatus using agarose gels and agarose or polyacrylamide solutions. Both attempts have failed to date but are being pursued further.